1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a data storage device and its controlling method, and more particularly to a high-capacity data storage device based on Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) and its controlling method.
2. Description of Related Arts
An SPI bus system is a synchronizing serial peripheral interface and able to allow the Micro Control Unit (MCU) to communicate with various external devices in a serial method to exchange information.
NOR flash memory and NAND flash memory are two main non-volatile computer memory technologies on the market. The NOR flash memory based on SPI is widely applied in various data storage systems because of its few interface signals, high speed and long service life. But the NOR flash memory has a relatively small capacity and a comparatively high price, and thus the NOR flash memory is only applied in small-capacity data storage systems. Thus it is necessary to provide a high-capacity data storage device based on SPI to replace the NOR flash memory based on SPI and also to save costs.
The NAND flash memory has a big capacity, a fast speed and a low price. Thus it is necessary to provide a NAND flash memory based on SPI to overcome disadvantages of the relatively small capacity and the relatively high price of the NOR flash memory based on SPI.